Reis Rache
by Darkfaith
Summary: Rei fällt in die Hände von Kiron, dem Erzfeind von Serenity, und fällt unter seinen Einfluß. Als ich die Story geschrieben hab war ich 14 also nicht gerade ein Meisterwerk der Literatur... ^^


SAILOR MOON  
  
"Reis Rache"  
  
  
  
FanFic by Darkfaith  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere außer Kiron gehören Naoko Takeuchi,   
Kiron ist eine Erfindung von mir.  
  
  
  
Sailor Mars stand ein paar Schritte von Königin Serenity entfernt  
und sie starrte Serenity mit bösefunkelnden Augen an.  
"Feuerringe... fliegt...und ..siegt!!"  
Die Feuerringe trafen Serenity mit ganzer Kraft und sie sackte  
bewußtlos zu Boden. Merkur, Jupiter und Venus rannten zu ihr.  
"Serenity!!" riefen sie entsetzt. Serenity öffnete noch einmal   
die Augen und flüsterte:  
"Paßt...gut...auf..Chibiusa..auf.  
Sagt..ihr..und...Mamoru..daß..ich..sie..liebe."  
Dann schloß sie für immer die Augen.  
Rei fuhr erschrocken und schweißgebadet hoch. "Oh mein Gott! Ich  
habe Königin Serenity getötet!" schrie sie und langsam nahm sie  
ihre Umgebung war. "Puh, es war nur ein Traum!" Rei setzte sich  
auf und atmete tief durch. "Es war nur ein Traum," wiederholte  
sie um sich selbst zu beruhigen, " doch was hat er zu bedeuten?"  
Sie stand auf und zog sich ihren weißen Kimono an. Sie kniete vor  
den offenen Kamin und leise begann sie zu meditieren. Doch auch  
am nächsten Morgen wußte sie die Bedeutung ihres Traums nicht.  
Plötzlich piepste Reis Kommunikator und Makoto erklärte ihr kurz,  
daß wieder ein Monster in der Stadt war. "Ich komme sofort!" rief  
Rei und rannte zur Elften Straße. Dort traf sie auf die anderen.  
"Luna, hast du denn inzwischen herausgefunden woher die Monster  
kommen?" fragte Amy. Luna schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:  
"Wir wissen bisher nur, daß sie von dem "Schwarzen Stern Aridan"  
kommen. Doch wo genau ihre Basis ist wissen wir nicht. Doch wir  
haben schon ein paar Informationen über ihren Anführer Korin. Er  
ist von einem bösen Dämon besessen und hat besonders große  
Macht." Makoto sah die anderen an und rief: "Seid ihr bereit?"  
Die Kriegerinnen nickten. Kurze Zeit später waren sie verwandelt  
und kampfbereit. "Also los! Feuerringe...fliegt..und ..siegt!!"  
Das Monster wurde getroffen, doch es wurde nicht verletzt. Auch  
die anderen Waffen zeigten keine Wirkung. Plötzlich erschien  
Korin. Er lachte laut über die Hilflosigkeit der Sailorkrieger.  
"Da staunt ihr was?" Sailor Mars reagierte sofort und feuerte  
ihren Feuerball ab, doch auch bei Kiron schien er keine Wirkung  
zu haben. "Hahaha, ihr könnt mir nichts anhaben. Ich bin von  
einem Schutzschild umgeben, das allem standhält." Die  
Kriegerinnen schauten schutzsuchend Amy an, doch die sagte nur:  
"Sieht schlecht für uns aus. Mein Computer sagt das Gleiche wie  
er." Kiron starrte sie an und trat neben Mars. "Und das beste ist  
das ihr nun all eure Kräfte verbraucht habt." Doch da rief Amy: "  
Hier er hat doch eine Schwachstelle!" Aber Kiron reagierte  
sofort. Er schnappte Reis Arm und legte seinen linken Arm um Reis  
Hals. "Das würde ich an eurer Stelle lassen, sonst könnte das  
eurer Freundin schlecht bekommen!" Zu dem Monster rief er: "Komm  
wir haben was wir wollten. Wir ziehen uns zurück." Nachdem Kiron  
verschwunden war, sagte Venus: " Was wollen sie bloß von Rei?!"  
Alle schwiegen betroffen, dann sagte Luna: "Wir müssen das sofort  
Königin Serenity mitteilen!"  
Sie betraten mit gesenkten Köpfen den prunkvollen Kristall Tokio  
Palast. Kurz nachdem sie eingetreten waren kam ihnen auch schon  
Chibiusa entgegen.  
"Was ist denn passiert? Warum seid ihr so traurig? Sailorkrieger  
wo ist Rei?"  
"Das können wir dir jetzt nicht sagen. wo ist denn Königin  
Serenity?"  
"Das sag ich euch erst wenn ihr mir sagt was mit Rei los ist."  
"Rei konnte nicht mit kommen, weil sie gerade etwas anderes  
macht. Kannst du uns jetzt sagen wo Serenity ist?"  
Chibiusa schaute die Kriegerinnen noch einmal an doch dann  
begriff sie, daß sie ihr nichts sagen würden. "Sie ist im  
Garten."  
Minako strich ihr über das Haar und sagte zu Chibiusa: "Bitte laß  
uns jetzt mit deiner Mami alleine okay?" Chibiusa nickte und die  
Krieger betraten den Garten. Zwischen den prächtigsten Blumen und  
Sträuchern stand sie, Königin Serenity. Sie lächelte ihnen zu,  
doch als sie in ihre Gesichter blickte, merkte sie, daß etwas  
nicht stimmte. "Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Kiron hat ein sehr starkes monster geschickt und jetzt auch noch  
Rei entfährt!" erklärte Amy schluchzend. als Serenity das hörte  
erschrak sie sehr. "Oh mein Gott! Rei!!"  
  
Ami, Minako und Makoto verließen langsam den Palast. Serenity  
hatte ihnen geraten sich erst einmal genau über die neuen Gegner  
zu informieren, um ihre Schwachstellen herauszufinden. Wenn sie  
genau über ihre Gegner Bescheid wußten, würden sie Rei befreien.  
"Was werden die Bösen nur mit ihr anstellen? Was ist wenn sie  
schon to..."  
"Minako!! An das darfst du nicht einmal denken!" rief Makoto und  
eine Träne rann ihr über das Kinn. "Rei ist sehr stark sie wird  
es schaffen. Wir werden ihr bald helfen."  
"Wir müssen jetzt fest zueinander halten, sonst werden wir es  
nicht schaffen." meinte Amy und auch ihre Stimme war Tränen  
erstickt.  
  
Die Krieger litten tagelang und beteten für Rei, daß ihr nichts  
geschehen war. Doch nach und nach erhielten sie immer mehr  
Informationen über ihre Feinde und sie bereiteten sich langsam  
auf den Angriff vor. Die drei saßen im Park und sprachen über die  
merkwürdigen starken Gegner, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter  
sich hörten. "Hi, wo ist denn Bunny?" Die drei drehten sich  
blitzschnell um und sie riefen: "REI!!" Sie fielen Rei um den  
Hals und fragten: "Rei, wie bist du ihnen denn entkommen? Was  
haben sie mit dir gemacht?" Rei blickte sie nur verwundert an und  
sagte leise: "Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Was ist denn  
überhaupt passiert?"  
"Die Feinde hatten dich entführt. Weißt du das denn nicht mehr?  
Ach ist auch nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache du bist wieder da!"  
"Wo ist Bunny?" fragte Rei. Makoto sah sie an. "Wieso, was willst  
du denn von Bunny?" Rei starrte sie an und meinte: "Ich will eben  
zu ihr. Wo ist sie?" Minako fragte Rei: "Woher bist du eigentlich  
gekommen, als du zu uns gegangen bist?"  
"Ich bin unter dem Baum da drüben aufgewacht. Sagt mir jetzt  
endlich wo Bunny ist!" sagte Rei fast drohend. Minako fuhr  
erschrocken zurück, als sie Reis entschlossene Augen sah. "Sie  
ist im Kristall Tokio Palast." Rei drehte sich um und lief sofort  
zum Palast. "Was hat sie wohl?" meinte Minako verblüfft.  
"Vielleicht ist sie einfach noch verwirrt, weil sie sich an  
nichts erinnern kann." versuchte Amy zu erklären. Doch auch sie  
war über Reis Entschlossenheit erschrocken.  
  
Reis Gefühle trieben sie in Richtung Palast. Jahrelang hatte sie  
ihre Gefühle zurückgehalten, doch jetzt brachen sie aus ihr  
heraus. Schnell betrat sie den Palast. Chibiusa entdeckte Rei und  
rannte ihr entgegen. "Rei, wo warst du denn so lange?" rief  
Chibiusa und umarmte Rei stürmisch. Rei schubste sie zur Seite  
und knurrte: "Laß mich in Ruhe!" Chibiusa sah sie verwundert und  
ein bißchen ängstlich an. "Rei bist du es wirklich? So kenn ich  
dich gar nicht." Doch Rei war schon weiter gegangen. Sie öffnete  
stürmisch die Tür zu Serenitys Gemach. Serenity saß auf ihrem  
Bett und sah erschrocken auf. "Rei! Oh mein Gott habe ich mir  
Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Serenity lächelte sie an und ging auf  
sie zu. Rei starrte sie mit kalten Augen an und rief: "Macht der  
Marsnebel..Macht auf!" Serenity sah sie entgeistert an.  
  
Amy, Makoto und Minako waren zu dem Baum gegangen, unter dem Rei  
aufgewacht war. "Vielleicht ist hier ja ein versteckter Zugang  
zum schwarzen Stern ", meinte Amy, "sucht ob ihr etwas  
verdächtiges findet." Sie suchten eine Weile und dann rief  
plötzlich Makoto: "Schaut mal hier liegt Reis Verwandlungsstab!  
Sie muß ihn vorhin verloren haben."  
  
Rei griff in ihre Tasche um den Verwandlungsstab hervorzuziehen,  
doch er war weg! Sie mußte ihn verloren haben! Rei rannte  
blitzartig aus dem Raum und Serenity lief ihr nach. "Rei, was  
hast du denn?" Chibiusa sah wie Rei an ihr vorbeirannte, dann sah  
sie wie ihre Mutter um die Ecke gelaufen kam. Chibiusa rannte auf  
ihre Mutter zu und fragte: "Mami, was ist denn mit Rei los?"  
Serenity nahm Chibiusa in den Arm und zuckte die Achseln. "Ich  
weiß es nicht, kleine Lady, ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Die Sailorkrieger saßen noch im Gras um nach einem geheimen  
zugang zum Schwarzen Stern zu suchen, als Rei an ihnen vorbei  
rannte. Die Krieger drehten sich nach ihr um. "Was hat sie denn  
nur? Sie ist plötzlich so komisch!" meinte Minako total verwirrt.  
"Na überleg du dir doch mal wie du dich fühlen würdest, wenn du  
plötzlich nicht mehr weißt was passiert ist, während du von den  
Feinden gefangen gehalten wirst." versucht Amy zu erklären, doch  
sie fand sich selbst nicht überzeugend. "Ich hoffe nur, daß sie  
bald wieder die alte sein wird." murmelte Makoto. "Ja, wir  
brauchen sie gerade dringend! Besonders wegen den neuen Gegnern."  
sagte Minako und seufzte. "Ich finde wir sollten jetzt zu ihr  
gehen und ihr ihren Verwandlungsstab wiedergeben. Außerdem glaube  
ich, daß sie im Moment unsere Unterstützung braucht."  
  
Als sie beim Tempel ankamen, humpelte ihnen Reis Großvater  
entgegen. Er blieb vor ihnen stehen und stützte sich auf seinen  
Krückstock. "Wißt ihr was mit Rei los ist? Was habt ihr den mit  
ihr angestellt? Wenn ihr sowas noch einmal mit ihr macht, kriegt  
ihr es mit mir zu tun!" Der Opa nahm seinen Krückstock und  
schwang ihn dicht über den Köpfen der Sailorkrieger in der Luft  
herum. Sie zogen schnell die Köpfe ein und riefen: "Aber wir  
wissen doch selber nicht was mit Rei los ist. Wir haben nichts  
mit ihr gemacht. Sie ist eben einfach noch verwirrt. Sie war ja  
schließlich bei unseren Feinden gefangen." Der Opa runzelte die  
Stirn und erklärte: "Auf jeden Fall könnt ihr jetzt nicht zu ihr.  
Sie meditiert schon den ganzen Tag." Die Krieger machten sich auf  
den Rückweg, weil Reis Großvater schon wieder mit dem Stock herum  
fuchtelte. Als sie die Tempeltreppen herunterliefen meinte  
Minako: "So ein Irrer! Der gehört doch in die Klapse!" Amy  
grinste, doch dann wurde sie sofort wieder ernst. "Ja, aber wir  
haben im Moment wirklich andere Probleme. Rei macht mir wirklich  
Sorgen! Das ist wirklich nicht normal, wie sie sich gerade  
benimmt!" Als sie unten angekommen waren, rannte Rei an ihnen  
vorbei. "Wo kommt die denn jetzt her? Ich dachte sie meditiert."  
fragte Amy verwundert. "Rei macht mich mit ihrer Rennerei noch  
ganz verrückt! Wo sie jetzt wohl schon wieder hin will?" Dann kam  
ihnen plötzlich Yuichiro entgegen. "Wollt ihr zu Rei?" fragte  
er. "Die ist gerade nicht da." Makoto meinte ironisch: "Ach  
wirklich? Das haben wir gar nicht bemerkt!" Yuichiro schien das  
nicht zu kapieren und kratzte sich am Kopf. Doch da kam Rei schon  
wieder zurück. "Die macht mich heute echt noch verrückt!"  
kreischte Makoto und machte einen Satz zur Seite, falls Rei  
wieder an ihnen vorbeirennen wollte. Aber dieses Mal lief Rei  
langsam auf sie zu und fragte: "Wollt ihr zu mir?" Amy nickte und  
erklärte: "Wir sollten das aber lieber unter acht Augen  
besprechen." Yuichiro schien wirklich nachzuzählen, jedenfalls  
kratzte er sich wieder am Kopf und murmelte: "Ich glaube ich geh  
dann mal." Nachdem er weg war, zog Amy Reis Verwandlungsstab  
hervor und erklärte: "Wir haben ihn im Park gefunden. Du solltest  
besser darauf aufpassen, falls die Feinde wieder angreifen." Als  
Rei den Verwandlungsstab sah, bekamen ihre Augen wieder einen  
merkwürdigen Glanz. hastig riss sie Amy den Verwandlungsstab aus  
der Hand und rief: "Ich muß jetzt gehen." Dann rannte sie eilig  
davon. "Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder?!" seufzte Makoto  
entnervt.  
  
Rei rannte zum Palast. Als sie dort angekommen war verlangsamte  
sie ihr Tempo. Sie durfte jetzt nicht auffallen, sonst würde ihr  
Plan scheitern. Langsam betrat sie den Palast. Sie sah sich  
vorsichtig um, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Serenity würde noch  
bitter bereuen, was sie ihr angetan hatte! Langsam betrat sie  
einen Raum. Er war prunkvoll ausgestattet und in seiner Mitte lag  
in einer Vitrine der prächtige Silberkristall.  
  
"Mami, Mami der Silberkristall!!" Serenity drehte sich um, sie  
sah Chibiusa den Gang entlang rennen. "Was ist denn, Kleine  
Lady?" Chibiusa blieb keuchend vor ihr stehen und rief: "Der  
Silberkristall!! Der Silberkristall ist weg!!" Serenity erschrak.  
Chibiusa plapperte aufgeregt weiter: "Ich wollte ein Bild von dem  
Silberkristall malen, aber als ich in das Zimmer gegangen bin war  
er weg!"  
  
Rei rannte schnell zurück zum Tempel. Innerlich triumphierte sie,  
doch sie war auch sehr beunruhigt, daß jemand zu früh entdecken  
würde, daß der Silberkristall weg war. Sie mußte jetzt gut  
aufpassen, daß er nicht bei ihr entdeckt wurde. Plötzlich rief  
jemand nach ihr. Sie drehte sie um. Puh, es war nur Yuichiro!  
"Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit!" brüllte sie ihm zu und rannte schnell  
weiter. Als sie im Tempel angekommen war, stürmte sie in ihr  
Zimmer und verschloß die Tür. "Jaa!!" sie hob triumphierend den  
Silberkristall in die Höhe und zischte: "Serenity, dein Ende ist  
gekommen!!" Rei nahm den Silberkristall und warf ihn mit voller  
Wucht auf den Boden. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen ging er nicht  
kaputt, dabei sah der Silberkristall doch so zerbrechlich aus!!  
"Was soll's." dachte Rei und nahm einen großen Stein in die Hand.  
Sie schlug den Stein mit ganzer Kraft auf den Silberkristall,  
doch er bekam nicht einmal einen Kratzer. Sie hielt inne und  
überlegte. Dann kam ihr ein genialer Gedanke. "Jawohl, ich werde  
dich mit deiner eigenen Waffe besiegen, Serenity!!"  
  
Chibiusa saß in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und hatte beschloßen,  
statt dem Silberkristall nun ein Bild von ihrem Goldfisch zu  
malen. Sie war gerade dabei die Zeichnung auszumalen, als sie  
plötzlich laute Stimmen aus einem Nebenzimmer hörte. "Was machen  
die den für einen Krach?!" murmelte Chibiusa vor sich hin, doch  
dann wurden die Stimmen immer lauter und Chibiusa horchte auf.  
"Was ist da denn nur los?" Chibiusa fuhr augenblicklich hoch, als  
sie ihre Mutter um Hilfe rufen hörte. Sie nahm Luna-P in die  
Hände und rief: "Sailorkrieger!! Helft meiner Mama!! Sie ist in  
Gefahr!!"  
  
Serenity duckte sich und knapp über ihrem Kopf zischten acht  
Feuerringe vorbei. "Mars, was ist nur mit dir los? Du benimmst  
dich in letzter Zeit so komisch!" Mars lachte nur verächtlich,  
sie öffnete den Mund, doch sie kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen,  
denn die Tür wurde schwungvoll geöffnet. "Wir sind Sailorkrieger  
und stehen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit und im Namen des..." Sie  
hielten inne und starrten verdutzt auf Mars. "Rei, was machst du  
denn.." Weiter kam Makoto nicht, denn Rei feuerte einen riesigen  
Feuerball auf sie ab. Makoto wollte noch schnell zur Seite  
springen, doch sie schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Die  
Feuerringe trafen sie mit voller Wucht und Sailor Jupiter sackte  
zu Boden. Die anderen hielten den Atem an. "Jupiter!!" Doch diese  
versuchte bereits wieder aufzustehen. "Alles okay?" fragten die  
anderen Sailorkrieger. "Ja, ja. Kümmert euch nicht um ich.   
Beschützt Serenity!!" Rei schoß auch schon wieder ihre  
Feuerringe ab, doch dieses Mal trafen sie ihr Ziel nicht. "Los  
ihr müßt gegen sie kämpfen!" stöhnte Jupiter. "Aber Makoto, sie  
ist doch eine von uns! Ich kann doch nicht gegen meine Freundin  
kämpfen!!" rief Minako empört. "Es bleibt uns aber nichts anderes  
übrig! Rei scheint es ja so ziemlich egal zu sein wer wir sind.  
Wir müssen uns verteidigen!!" seufzte Amy. "Also, gut.  
Feuerherzen...fliegt!" rief Sailor Venus, aber Mars war schnell  
genug zur Seite gesprungen. "Wasserstrahl..flieg und gefrier!"  
Doch auch Amys Waffe traf Rei nicht. "Tja, jetzt hab ihr alle  
für's erste eure Energie verbraucht! Pech für euch!" rief Mars  
und ließ ein dämonisches Lachen von sich hören. Sie nahm den  
Silberkristall und hielt in in die Höhe. Dann richtete sie ihn  
auf Serenity. "Silberkristall vernichte sie!!" Die Sailorkrieger  
erstarrten. "Serenity!!" Der Silberkristall begann zu  
leuchten und plötzlich erstrahlte er in einem grell weißen Licht.  
Rei schrie auf und wurde zu Boden geworfen. Der Silberkristall  
fiel ihr aus den Händen und sein Licht erlosch wieder. "Du kannst  
nicht meine eigene Waffe gegen mich einsetzten!" sagte Serenity  
und lief zu Rei um den Silberkristall aufzuheben. Bevor sie ihn  
jedoch zu fassen bekam, schubste Mars sie weg und schnappte sich  
den Kristall. "Wir sehen uns wieder!!" schrie Rei und stürmte zur  
Tür und noch bevor sich eine der anderen Krieger rühren konnte,  
war Rei schon verschwunden.  
  
Chibiusa eilte den gang entlang, als ihr Sailor Mars entgegen  
gestürmt kam. Chibiusa öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum in dem  
sie vorhin die merkwürdigen Geräusche gehört hatte. Sie sah die  
verstörten Sailorkrieger und ihre Mutter und fragte: "Habt ihr  
Streit mit Rei gehabt?" Amy streichelte Chibusa über's Haar und  
meinte: "Naja so ähnlich. Wir können dir das nicht erklären, weil  
wir selber nicht wissen was mit Rei los ist." Chibiusa sah die  
Krieger verwundert an und verließ dann den Raum. Sie hatte diesen  
Blick, den Amy aufgesetzt hatte schon oft bei ihrer Mutter  
gesehen und sie wußte inzwischen auch daß er bedeutete, daß  
derjenige jetzt seine Ruhe haben wollte. "Hat Rei etwas zu dir  
gesagt, bevor sie dich angegriffen hat?" fragte Minako, nachdem  
Chibiusa gegangen war. Serenity überlegte kurz, dann erzählte  
sie: "Ja, sie hat gesagt, daß ich nicht so scheinheilig tun solle  
und daß ich ihr schon genug Schmerz bereitet hätte. Als letztes  
hat sie noch gesagt, daß sie dem jetzt ein Ende setzen wolle. Ich  
verstehe das nicht! Ich verstehe nicht was sie meint und was ich  
ihr angetan haben soll." Serenity dachte an die alten Zeiten, als  
sie und Rei noch die besten Freundinnen gewesen waren. Doch was  
war daraus nun geworden? Rei hatte sich von einem Tag auf den  
nächsten total verändert! Ihr liefen Tränen über die  
Wangen, als sie daran dachte. "Niemand kann das verstehen, aber  
eins ist sicher! Rei wird ihr Ziel, was immer sie auch erreichen will,  
durchsetzen und wir müssen mit allen Mitteln verhindern, daß  
Serenity etwas passiert!" rief Makoto. "Wenn Rei will das wir  
gegeneinander kämpfen, werden wir das tun!" Serenity hob die Hand  
und rief: "Nein! Ich will nicht das ihr gegen sie kämpft! Sie ist  
schließlich eine von uns!" Makoto sah Serenity böse an: "Aber  
Bunny, du bist noch ganz die alte! Wenn wir nicht gegen sie  
kämpfen wird sie dich umbringen!! Ihr ist es gerade ziemlich egal  
was früher mal war. Wir müssen gegen sie kämpfen!!"  
  
Rei saß im Tempel und überlegte. "Was mach ich denn jetzt?! Der  
Silberkristall hat sich gegen mich gewendet. Er ist wohl nur dazu zu  
gebrauchen, Serenity zu schützen. Aber ich kann es auch ohne den  
Silberkristall schaffen! Serenity hat ja ohne ihn keinen Schutz mehr!"  
Rei lachte hämisch. "Heute habe ich nicht mehr genug Energie, aber  
Morgen werde ich dich besiegen, Serenity!!"  
  
"Wir werden heute bei Serenity bleiben und sie beschützen. Es ist im  
Moment zu gefährlich sie alleine zu lassen!" meinte Ami. "Ich verstehe  
einfach nicht was Rei dazu bewegt, plötzlich Amok zu laufen! Sie ist  
doch eine Sailorkriegerin und ihre eigentliche Aufgabe ist es Serenity  
zu schützen und nicht sie umzubringen!" Makoto schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Also ich versteh das auch nicht. Aber wo ist eigentlich Endymion?"  
Serenity hob den Kopf. "Er geht im Park mit Chibiusa spazieren. Warum?  
Glaubt ihr das er auch in Gefahr ist?" Serenitys blaue Augen hatten  
einen traurigen und besorgten Glanz und wenn man in diese Augen sah  
brach es einem fast das Herz. "Selbst wenn Rei es nicht schafft sie zu  
töten, ihre Seele wird von diesem Kummer langsam zerbrechen!" dachte  
Ami, als sie Serenity ansah. Schnell schaltete sich Minako ein und  
rief: "Nein, ich denke nicht das Endymion und Chibiusa in Gefahr sind,  
bisher hat sich Rei ja nur für dich interessiert und die beiden in  
Ruhe gelassen." Auch Minako hatte wohl den Ausdruck in ihren Augen  
gesehen und wollte ihr noch mehr Kummer ersparen. "Es wird spät, ich  
finde Sie sollten sich jetzt hinlegen Königin." meinte Makoto. Im  
Schlaf würde sie vielleicht ihren Kummer vergessen.  
  
Am Morgen fuhr Serenity erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie hatte  
etwas gehört. Sie blickte sich ängstlich um. Wo waren die  
Sailorkrieger? Sie hätte sich wohler gefühlt wenn sie bei ihr gewesen  
wären. Sie hörte wieder etwas, dieses Mal war es eine wütende Stimme  
die etwas rief. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Es war Sailor  
Merkur. "Königin, Ihr müßt fliehen! Sailor Mars greift uns an!"  
Gerade hatte Merkur zu Ende gesprochen, da wurde sie zur Seite  
gestoßen. "Wasserstrahl flieg!!" schrie Merkur schnell und er traf  
Mars am Arm. "Donnerschlag flieg!" rief Jupiter, doch er verfehlte  
sein Ziel knapp. Serenity stand inmitten des Kampfes und wußte nicht  
was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte nicht mitkämpfen, da Rei ihren  
Silberkristall hatte und sie konnte auch nicht fliehen, weil sie wohl  
nicht an Mars an der Tür vorbeikommen würde. Doch was sollte sie  
machen? Sie konnte es nicht ertragen zusehen zu müssen wie ihre  
Freundinnen eine nach der anderen schwächer wurden und ihre gesamte  
Energie gebrauchten um sie zu retten. Plötzlich kam Mars auf sie zu.  
Sie hatte ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in den Augen und kam immer näher.  
Serenity sah sie ängstlich an und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: "Was  
willst du von mir, Rei?" Mars bekam einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck  
und schrie: "Du wirst dafür bezahlen, was du mir angetan hast!"  
Serenity verstand nicht was sie meinte und rief verwundert: "Aber was  
habe ich dir denn angetan?" Mars wurde zornig: "Du hast mir mein Leben  
zerstört. Du hast mir das weggenommen, was mir nach dem Tod meiner  
Mutter noch wichtig war! Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen!" In ihrer Wut  
stiegen Tränen in ihr hoch. "Mamoru war der einzige für den ich wahre  
Liebe empfunden habe! Er war ein und alles für mich! Doch dann hast du  
alles zerstört! Du hast dich zwischen uns gestellt! Du hast unsere  
Liebe zerstört und dafür wirst du nun büßen!!" Serenity stand sprachlos  
da, sie wußte nicht was sie jetzt sagen oder tun sollte. Sie warf  
einen blick auf die Sailorkrieger, die total erschöpft auf dem  
Boden lagen. Mars bemerkte den Blick und rief spöttisch: "Von ihnen  
brauchst du keine Hilfe mehr erwarten." Doch langsam begannen sich die  
Sailorkrieger wieder aufzurappeln. Sailor Mars stand ein paar Schritte  
von Königin Serenity entfernt uns starrte sie mit bösefunkelnden Augen  
an.  
"Feuerringe fliegt... und siegt!"  
Die Feuerringe trafen Serenity mit ganzer Kraft und sie sackte  
bewußtlos zu Boden. Merkur, Jupiter und Venus rannten zu ihr. "Bunny!"  
riefen sie entsetzt. Serenity öffnete noch einmal die Augen und  
flüsterte:" Paßt..gut..auf..Chibiusa..auf. Sagt..ihr..und..Mamoru,  
daß..ich...sie liebe."  
Dann schloß sie die Augen. "Serenity!!!" riefen die Krieger und Ami  
rüttelte sie sanft. "Oh, mein Gott!! Sie ist tot!!"  
"Was für ein Triumph für mich!! Darauf habe ich jahrelang gewartet!!"  
Die Krieger drehten sich um, denn das war nicht Reis Stimme. Kiron  
stand neben Rei und sagte zu ihr: "Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet!" Rei  
kniete vor ihm nieder und sagte: "Danke Herr, es war mir ein  
Vergnügen!" Ami erschrak. "Jetzt wird mir alles klar! Kiron hat sie  
einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen! Und dafür mußte Serenity sterben!!"  
Kiron sah Rei an und meinte: "Ihr Menschen seid wirklich zu dumm!  
Mann brauch nur eure alten Wunden in der Seele aufzureißen und  
schon werdet ihr zu wahren Kampfmaschinen! Danke Rei du hast mir  
geholfen eure Königin zu töten. Ich brauche dich nun nicht mehr!" Er  
schnippte mit den Fingern und Rei sank zu Boden. "Ich habe mein Ziel  
erreicht!" Dann verschwand Kiron wieder. Rei rappelte sich langsam  
auf. "Oh, nein. Was habe ich getan!! Ich hatte die Vision und jetzt  
ist es Wirklichkeit geworden!" Plötzlich kam Endymion hereingestürmt.  
"Serenity!! Oh, mein Gott, schnell holt den Silberkristall!" Rei gab  
ihn schnell Mamoru und sie fragte: "Kann er denn Serenity noch  
helfen?" Statt einer Antwort nahm Mamoru den Kristall und als er  
Serenity mit dem Kristall berührte, erstrahlte er hell. Serenitys  
Wunden schloßen sich und sie öffnete langsam wieder die Augen. Rei  
beugte sich über sie und strich ihr über die Wange. "Rei! Bist du  
wieder okay?" fragte Serenity besorgt. "Ja." schluchzte Rei. "Ich  
hoffe das du mir das irgendwann verzeihen kannst! Ich wollte es  
nicht!" Serenity erhob sich und umarmte Rei. "Ich kann dir verzeihen,  
wir sind doch schließlich Freundinnen!" Plötzlich öffnete sich  
langsam die Tür und Chibiusa kam herein. "Ist Rei wieder die alte?"  
fragte sie vorsichtig. "Ja, Chibiusa, es ist wieder alles in Ordnung!"  
sagte Rei lächelnd. Das gab Chibiusa ein Startzeichen, wie eine Wilde  
auf Rei loszurennen und ihr mit so einer Wucht in die Arme zu springen,  
daß sie beide rückwärts auf den Boden fielen. Die Sailorkrieger  
lachten aus vollem Halse und waren froh, daß jetzt wieder alles in  
Ordnung war. 


End file.
